


Set me up

by AliFyre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa, Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliFyre/pseuds/AliFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is sick of listening to Oikawa pine after Sugawara, and dares him to ask Suga out. Oikawa's pretty sure Iwaizume has set him up for utter failure, but sometimes those who do the best set ups aren't necessarily the setters. </p><p>Part of the Haikyuu!! Gift Exchange, written for tumblr user routetsu, who prompted: "A scenario where oiks is dared to 'confess to suga' by his teammates, and suga takes it seriously"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonesque/gifts).



"He's so beautiful," Oikawa sighed, staring longingly across the court.

"You're so gross," Iwaizumi told him, snapping his fingers in Oikawa's face to draw his attention back to the present day. They'd just finished up a casual practice match with Karasuno (or, however casual a match could with Aoba Jousai’s rivalry with Karasuno) that had been called mostly for old times sake, to give the third years one last send off before they left for university. They'd lost, a fact that made Oikawa's normally smooth laugh a little too loud and put a slight glint of anger in his eyes. It also made him all the more frustrated about his half-joking crush on Karasuno's pinch setter: if he couldn't crush them and impress the other man with his volleyball prowess, he had nothing to show but his plain, defeated self. Without his usual arrogance to lean on, Oikawa found himself feeling a little lost.

"You just don't appreciate the male form the way I do, Iwa-chan," Oikawa returned easily, waggling his eyebrows.

"No, I just know better than to go for the pretty boy type. They tend to be high maintenance, whiny, and irritating," Iwaizumi deadpanned, his brow furrowing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that for the sake of our friendship," Oikawa said, crossing his arms. His eyes had yet to leave the object of his affection: refreshing-kun, the beautiful, silver haired, graceful epitome of male beauty. Sugawara, Oikawa thought his name was. Suga. He whispered the name, tasting how different it felt from the refreshing-kun on his lips. It felt more intimate, saying his real name, and he shuddered with delight. He felt the bitterness of defeat melting away, replaced by the sweetness of dear Suga-chan.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Iwaizumi asked, following Oikawa's gaze.

"Some things are better left as daydreams, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said wistfully.

"Will you stop being such an idiot about it then?" Iwaizumi asked, elbowing Oikawa in the ribs.

"Ouch! You really should be nicer, Iwa-chan," Oikawa scolded.

"You didn't answer my question."

Oikawa huffed, his nose scrunching up in annoyance.

"You can't just expect me to forget his beauty, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined. Refreshing-kun, no, Suga-chan, was stripping his uniform shirt off to change into his regular gear, making his back muscles flex under his smooth, creamy white skin. Oikawa but his lip: damn, he was hot.

"Okay so you're going to ask him out," Iwaizumi said, his mind clearly made up.

"Don't be ridiculous Iwa-chan."

“I’ll get the team on you if you don’t do it,” Iwaizumi threatened. Oikawa went white, fear overtaking his expression for a brief moment before he resumed his customary pout.

“Mean, Iwa-chan is mean!”

“I’m sick of listening to you pining after him. It's been every single match we've faced him in, and it's getting old," Iwaizumi informed him with a scowl.

“You don’t have to listen to it, Iwa-chan," Oikawa taunted him, his voice rising only the slightest to betray his distress.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, his brow furrowing further. “You act like your whininess is easy to ignore."

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks and slouched his shoulders in mock defeat. “What did I just say about meanness?"

“Are you going to do it?”

“Iwa-chan, don’t you think it’s not really the time? I mean there’s just such a lacking romantic atmosphere, and I’m all sweaty." To prove his point, Oikawa rubbed up against Iwaizumi, allowing the other man to feel the slick layer of sweat coating his skin. Iwaizumi grimaced in disgust and moved to wipe the sweat off onto Oikawa's shirt.

“Trashkawa for Christ’s sake… Oi, Kindaichi, come here! Don’t you think it’d be hilarious for Oikawa to ask out one of the Karasuno setters?”

"You can't be serious!" Oikawa screeched. Realizing that he'd lost his cool, Oikawa backtracked and plastered his usual cool grin onto his face as Kindaichi walks over, trailed by Kunimi.

"The King? He's not interested in anyone but himself," Kindaichi replied. Behind him, Kunimi nodded.

"No, the other one."

Kunimi raised his eyebrows.

"That's not a very nice joke Oikawa-san," he said, tone remaining impassive as ever.

"That's what I said!" Oikawa said, throwing a grateful arm around Kunimi, ignoring the first-year's flinch.

"I think it'd be hilarious," Kyōtani butted in, overhearing. "Blondie's such an innocent soul, he'd probably have no idea what to do and freak out. A perfect revenge for his role in our defeats."

"Nobody asked you mad-dog-chan," Oikawa muttered, releasing Kunimi to place a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, I think it'd be pretty funny. Let's see if our dear captain can be smooth about confessing," Hanamaki put in with a chuckle, walking over. "Although knowing Oikawa, he'll still manage to be smooth as hell, even if it a joke confession."

"I don't know, I agree with Kinumi, it seems mean," Watari said, ducking between Kunimi and Kindaichi to stand next to Iwaizumi.

"As if #2 would take him seriously anyways," Matsuwaka said, joining the circle that had formed around Oikawa. He nudged Hanamaki, who nodded in agreement. "Oikawa is such a player he'll probably guess that he's joking right away."

"Mean! You're all mean!" Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his arms up in what he hoped looked like mock exasperation. It wouldn't do for his team to realize he was actually starting to get embarrassed.

"Oikawa, I dare you to ask out Sugawara," Iwaizumi said, his voice low. Oikawa stiffened, hearing the challenge in his voice.

"Now Iwa-chan, is that really necessary?" He asked with a laugh, reaching up to fluff the back of his head in what he hoped looked like a casual gesture.

"Is our captain scared?" A voice jeered. Oikawa had to fight a scowl as he turned to Kyōtani, opting instead to offer him a noxiously sweet smile.

"No, I'm just not a cruel spirited person who would want to crush poor refreshing-kun with a mean joke," he snapped, still smiling. More like he was not the kind of person who was willing to have his feelings stepped on by someone who had already crushed him on the court on more than one occasion, but Mad-dog-chan didn't need to know that.

"It's just a joke, Oikawa-san," Hanamaki assured him, matching Oikawa's smile for brilliance and exceeding it in authenticity. "We graduate soon, may as well have a few laughs before we head to college volleyball. That'll be even more intense than this."

Oikawa hesitated, unsure of how to respond when when Iwaizumi spoke again.

"Are you afraid he'll reject you?"

Yes. "Silly Iwa-chan of course I'm not, it's just--"

"The more excuses you make, the more scared you sound," Iwaizumi informed him. Beside him, Kyōtani snickers.

Damn, did Iwa-chan know how to press his buttons.

"I'm not scared at all Iwa-chan, just appalled by your apparent lack of a moral compass," he huffs, more than a little petulant. "But if you need even further proof of my infinite bravery after all this time, I suppose I can be cruel to poor Refreshing-kun." Oikawa had expected that to turn his team's sentiment in his favor, but instead he felt several hands clapping him on the back.

“Go get him, Oikawa-San."

"Give us a good laugh, captain."

"I'll be sure to take a picture of his face when you say you're joking," Kyōtani assured him, slugging him in the arm. It takes all of his self control not to hit him back, but no, he is Oikawa Tooru, and he is an expert at appearing smooth and calm in all situations.

"Watch how it's done, Mad-Dog-chan, you might learn something," Oikawa jabs, hoping to get a rise out of the other. Kyōtani only laughs.

"Nothing to learn, captain, most of the rest of us aren't as gay as you." Iwaizumi frowned and stepped forward and smacked Kyōtani's head from behind. Taking advantage of his new closeness to Oikawa, Iwaizumi leaned in and whispered in his ear, low enough so that no one else could hear.

“You'll be fine, but if it does go badly, use the dare as an out."

Oikawa's chest felt warm at that, knowing his best friend was behind him in this. However, he still resented that he was being put up to this at all, and he knew Iwaizumi wouldn't appreciate any sentimental thanks Oikawa might offer, so instead he leaned back and laughed.

"Iwa-chan, are you my mom?" He teased, using the familiar line that would reassure the team that Iwaizumi hadn't said anything particularly kind to Oikawa.

"I'd have drowned you at birth if I were, Shitkawa," Iwaizumi retorted, punching Oikawa in the sternum. The blow wasn't as hard as normal though, and oh, Iwa-chan really did care didn't he?

"Iwa-chan is mean," Oikawa pouted, looking around at his team for sympathy. Seeing none, he heaved a dramatic sigh and offered them an incandescent grin. "But I am capable of persevering even in the face of cruelty. Now observe, as I charm and crush Refreshing-kun all at once."

Turning on his heel, Oikawa strode across the gym to Suga-chan, doing his best to look as confident as possible and ignore the anxious pounding of his heart in his chest.

"Yoo-hoo, Suga-chan!" Oikawa called, waving. Sugawara looked up, and Oikawa was relieved to see he had put his shirt back on. He definitely would've lost his nerve in the face of the beauty that was Suga-chan's body.

"Oikawa-san, what brings you to this side of the court?" Suga-chan looks nervous already, and no, that wouldn't do at all. Even if he was going to get rejected, Oikawa was not going to allow Suga-chan to leave this gym without being properly charmed. He was far too beautiful for anything less.

“Nothing less than your radiant self,” Oikawa intoned, making his best sex eyes at Suga-chan. He could feel eyes on him, and already Captain-kun was moving to stand in front of Suga-chan, his body language defensive and his face irritated. Tobio-chan was staring at him with outright horror, and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his little underclassman.

“Oikawa-san, as much as we would love to stay around and chat—“ Captain-kun began, hiding his rather obvious annoyance behind his typical polite facade.

“Daichi, I’m fine,” Suga-chan said, stepping in front of Captain-kun and cutting him off with a gentle gesture. “Do you want to talk to me, Oikawa-san?”

“Well I was hoping for a little more than talking, but I guess we can start with that,” Oikawa replied, giving Suga-chan his best charming smile. On the outside, he’s smooth and composed, but on the inside he’s losing it. Is he coming off too strong? Will the rest of the Karasuno team try to kill him for coming after their source of refreshingness? Was refreshingness even a word? Maybe now would be a good time to admit the joke…

Much to Oikawa’s surprise, Suga-chan blushed and looked away. “I suppose we could talk, Oikawa-san, but perhaps we could step outside for a moment?”

If all of Karasuno hadn’t been staring at him before, they certainly were now. He could feel the surprise radiating off of them, although he was pretty sure he was not the reason they were all gawking in open shock (although he was beautiful enough to evoke such a reaction if he wanted to). No, what had shocked all of them is that he’d managed to get such a reaction out of Suga-chan. Oikawa decided to ignore them, allowing himself to brighten visibly with the relief he felt at being removed from the public eye. As much as he loved to be the center of attention, he knew now was not the time to bask in his usual state of stardom.

“Whatever makes you happy, Suga-chan,” Oikawa agrees, giving Suga-chan another one of his brilliant, heart-melting smiles. Suga-chan didn’t need to know Oikawa was screaming internally, all he needed to be was charmed out of his mind. Suga-chan smiled, much more sweet and genuine than Oikawa could ever be, and Oikawa melted with how cute he was. It almost cost him his composure, and it took him a moment to realize that Suga-chan had begun to walk towards the exit of the gym and he was not following. Walking a little faster than was comfortable doing to catch up, Oikawa chased after Suga-chan, ignoring the heavy stares of literally everyone else in the room. Why hadn’t he just used his out when he’d had the chance?

He hadn’t, he realized once they were outside, because Suga-chan was beautiful and adorable and oh did Oikawa want to kiss him right now.

“So, Oikawa-san, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Suga-chan asked, having apparently recovered from his earlier embarrassment. The adorable flush on his cheeks had faded, and he was standing up straight with a confidence that made Oikawa want to push him against a wall and kiss him until his knees were weak.

“So quick to the point, Suga-chan,” Oikawa purred, barely managing to keep his suave act together. Part of him worried he was acting over the top, part of him felt that was the point of this exercise: if he didn’t seem ridiculous, it would be a lot harder to play it off when he was rejected. “We’re in no rush, are we?”

“Well, no,” Suga-chan said, shifting his weight between his feet. Ah, Oikawa thought, not as confident as he wants me to think. That wouldn’t do. If he was insecure, he would feel entirely too bad to pull the joke card. He needed to talk him up. “But we never really talk, so I figured there must be a reason.”

“I can’t just want to spend a little time with you, setter on setter?” Oikawa asked, raising his eyebrows and leaning in a little.

“Why aren’t you talking to Kageyama then? He’s Karasuno’s setter, I’m just the back-up,” Suga asked, leaning away from Oikawa in suspicion. Oikawa actually laughed at that, a genuine sound that surprised even him.

“God, no, Suga-chan, Tobio-chan isn’t nearly as important to me as you are,” Oikawa assured him, and it was true. He knew that Suga-chan had caught onto the “to me” that Oikawa had slipped in there. Suga’s cheeks colored, and Oikawa could feel his own face heating. God, he was so cute and this needed to be over with so Oikawa could be crushed properly and go cry to Iwa-chan how he couldn’t have the one person in the world who was prettier than Oikawa himself.

“Suga,” Suga-chan corrected with a small smile. “Call me Suga, drop the -chan. Or you could call me Koushi.”

“Koushi,” Oikawa said, and it felt even better on his tongue than "Suga" had earlier. He grinned, letting the sweetness of Koushi’s name distract him from his imminent embarrassment. Iwa-chan had dared him, and Oikawa wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially not now. He wished he didn’t have to be so damn smooth so he could take a deep breath to steady himself, but alas, such were the issues of being as beautiful as him. “Well Koushi dear, I seem to be in a predicament that I think only you can solve,” Oikawa intoned, leaning towards Koushi and tilting his face down ever so slightly so he could look Koushi in the eye. “I am about to begin my summer vacation without a single plan for a date, and I don’t think men as beautiful as ourselves should ever be spending summer alone.”

“Are you asking me out?” Koushi asked, his voice rising in pitch until it was near a squeak. Oikawa’s heart sank: this was not the reaction he had wanted, even though it was the reaction he had expected.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Oikawa said, never one to back down from finishing a challenge. Take that, Iwa-chan, Oikawa thought to himself. He’d done it, he’d asked Koushi out, and now he could take his rejection, call the whole thing a joke, laugh it off to the team and cry on Iwa-chan later.

Koushi was red in the face, and Oikawa was growing more panicked with each passing moment of silence. Oikawa was sure if he reached out, he could probably feel the awkwardness in the air between him. Unable to take the discomfort for very long, Oikawa allowed all his insecurities and discomfort bubble up and take voice in the form of a very loud and obnoxious laugh. He threw his head back, hoping to distract from the very real tears threatening to spill over the corners of his eyes as he giggled out a perfect act, a perfect way out.

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry, you totally fell for it. Iwa-chan told me I should ask you out, like as a joke. Well, more like a dare, but still. And I did, and now you know I was kidding and oh god this is hilarious,” Oikawa gasped, hoping he still sounded amused and not like a kicked puppy. The pitch and intensity of his voice could have lent themselves to either interpretation at this point. However, Oikawa fell silent pretty quickly when he realized Koushi wasn’t laughing.

“You… you’re cruel, Oikawa-san,” Koushi murmured, dropping his head. Oikawa’s heart plummeted (how on earth it had had more room to fall was beyond him), and he froze in panic. He was sure, in the moment before Koushi had looked away, that he had seen tears on his pale cheeks. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to ruin Oikawa’s self-esteem, not Koushi’s. Koushi was supposed to be charmed, not crushed. Oikawa could accept that he was a terrible person, but he could not accept beautiful Koushi being in tears like that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Oikawa blurted, having lost all control of his emotions. Koushi stiffened.

“Didn’t mean what, that I was more important than Kageyama?” Koushi asked, still not looking up. _Oh_ , Oikawa thought. There’s real insecurity there, and not a small amount of a sarcastic streak in Koushi’s tone. That was wrong. Koushi was always smiling, always making the people around him feel good. He was _Refreshing-kun_ , for goodness’ sake. He wasn’t supposed to be so sad.

“No, no, no,” Oikawa said, shaking his head. Reaching out, he brought a hand to Koushi’s chin, trying to tilt it up so their eyes could meet. Koushi jerked away from his touch, leaving Oikawa feeling stung where their skin had briefly touched. “I meant that. What I didn’t mean was that I was joking.” Koushi didn’t say anything to that, and Oikawa was still emotional, so he continued to ramble. “It was a dare, but not the joke kind. I was just too wimpy to do it without Iwa-chan pushing me, because you’re so beautiful and cute and I really just want to take you out and kiss your face but you rejected me and I panicked because no one rejects me and I can’t handle it all of the sudden like that and even if you hate me please don’t think you’re less important than stupid Tobio-chan of all people. You’re so much more than that.” There is genuine scorn in Oikawa’s voice as he considers the idea of Koushi being inferior to Tobio-chan. Certainly Tobio-chan was the superior setter, but Koushi was more dynamic, more open-hearted, kinder, less cocky, so much easier to trust and look at and want...

“So you… want to go out with me?” Koushi asked, raising his eyes to Oikawa’s. There’s an emotion there, but Oikawa can’t identify it right now, caught up as he is in his own feelings.

“Gonna make me repeat it, huh? I guess I deserve that, for being such a prick,” Oikawa said, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. He’d leaned away from Koushi, trying to give the other space since he was so clearly uncomfortable. “Yeah, I want to go out with you.”

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence, and then it was Koushi’s turn to laugh. Oikawa took another step back, lowering his gaze and taking the laughter in silence, knowing full well he deserved to be laughed at. He was pathetic.

“Oikawa, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to ask you out?” Koushi asked, and the world seemed to stop for a moment as Oikawa processed. Koushi? Wanted to ask him out?

“Excuse me?” Oikawa asked, looking up. He realized belatedly that Koushi had moved forward, closing the gap between them and leaving them almost painfully close. Oikawa looked down at Koushi, examining the creamy skin of his face and the rosy color of his lips and wanted nothing more than to kiss him. However, he was still reeling from the sudden development, and not entirely sure if Koushi was playing a trick on him now in revenge. He certainly would deserve it if it was.

“I want to date you, Oikawa. You’re beautiful and smart and talented and hard working and funny in a kind of childish way and super cute and I’ve wanted to date you all year, but Daichi said it would be a bad idea because you’re kind of a dick and we’re rivals,” Koushi said, not moving away from Oikawa. “And he was right, you are kind of a dick.” There was a teasing edge in Koushi’s voice, offsetting his typical sugar sweetness with a little snark and Oikawa was sure he’d never wanted Koushi more than in that moment.

“I am,” Oikawa agreed hastily, allowing his hopes to rise again and regaining some of his control over himself. “But I am also smooth as fuck and will spoil the hell out of you so you forget that little inconsequential detail.”

Koushi raised his eyebrows. “Smooth, huh? My experience today would say otherwise, if--”

Oikawa cut off whatever Koushi was saying by leaning down and kissing him, because honestly he had gotten enough sass for the day from Iwa-chan, thank you very much. Koushi stiffened, apparently irritated at being interrupted, before relaxing into the kiss. His hands reached up to tangle themselves in Oikawa’s hair, and he would have protested the disturbance of his carefully manicured mane if it weren’t for how good kissing Koushi felt, and how little he wanted it to stop.

They did pull away from each other eventually, their hair mussed and their faces flushed

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Koushi said, his voice unusually bold. Kissing someone as gorgeous as Oikawa would lend someone some confidence, Oikawa figured, ignoring the nagging voice of insecurity that remained at the back of his mind as he settled back into his normal state of being with a wide smile on his face.

“No longer than I have,” Oikawa assured him. “And we’ll do it again. But first, we have to go inside and rub this in Iwa-chan’s face, because I swear he thought you were going to reject me. As if someone could ever reject me, hah.” The laugh at the end was forced, but Oikawa didn’t mind so much. Koushi had accepted him, and that was what mattered, even more than the cesspit of insecurities churning in Oikawa’s stomach.

“You really are a dick,” Koushi laughed, but he got up onto his tip-toes and kissed Oikawa right after, and Oikawa realized he could very easily get used to this gentle mix of teasing and sweetness. His lips still tingling with the ghost of Koushi’s presence, Oikawa walked into the gym with his hand twined with Koushi’s. He felt no more bitterness about the loss, nor any fear when he looked over at the silvery-haired beauty who stood beside him. All he felt was an insatiable longing for more, more Koushi, more kisses, more everything. And, he realized as Koushi squeezed his hand, he had all the time in the world to fulfill those very desires.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @bisexual-bokuto


End file.
